Elfen Lied: Rise of Renegade
by blacksnake201
Summary: What if Kaedwsurvived at the end of Season one of Elfen Lied? What if she cheated death? With assistance? She's been saved by three beings. But who are they? Kaede doesn't know when she wakes up after two weeks of slumber. M for blood, Gore, and sexual them
1. Episode 00: Hail Renegade

Hey, what's up guys? Haven't been on Fan Fiction in a long time, but I've returned… with some new characters and a new them. Read and find out. R&R.

Elven Lied: Rise of Renegade

Episode 00: Hail the Renegade

"So, these foolish A.C.D troops found a Serenitite." I whispered to my associates. "Shall we have another night of "epic" slaughter tonight? Or show some mercy?" One of my associate's, Wrath answered. "What type of epic killing you mean, Renegade?" I heard his response while looking at the armed soldiers below, marking our mortal enemy as prey to our might. "Well, this is boring. We should kill these Humans who think they are "God"." Shade my trustworthy ally always the stealthy and dedicated to our revenge.

I looked back at the A.C.D again and to my surprise to see them take aim with a new weapon. "Wrath, Shade! Let's bring the house down!" I howled out with my rage, my vengeance. We pounced onto one of the troops and began to fire, at the serenity girl with fury and fear and at us. Gunshots went flying, blood and guts went flying through the air, and bodies followed. Wrath tore his enemies with his serenity gene strength, Shade teleported from one group-to-another, with precise assassination skills. I strike with every abilities' from the serenity or "Quad-X" gene pool, a special strand of the serenity gene called Omega-T. I kill with strength, quick reaction, telekenticly, and killing my enemies with my mind twisting their bodies inside out.

Few shots scraped me from a distance, but I healed instantly with my gifted regeneration ability. I killed those who got in my way of congest for my revenge. Humans, Mech's, or other serenitites.

While killing the troops, I saw this fellow being of mine killing these soldiers with strange appendages. And she was shot, not fatally but minor. I saw some sort of eerie thing fly off of her head. I looked closely and discovered it was bone, but why?

I focused on killing these bustards and helping her out of this mess, look like she may have a rare gene of the Serenity.

Wrath finished off the soldiers that remain hidden in the A.V.T's, while Shade hunted those down who hid in the abandoned houses and I killed the remains that wish to die.

Wrath laughed with full on power lust, but wished there was more. "Man, these guys were just plain wimps and cowards. Don't you agree?" He asked us if they were cowards. Yes time by the ratio equals to two-time. I saw Shade kneeling next to that girl and trying to stop the head wound. Wrath and I ran over to him and saw she was bleeding from where I guessed the bone was. (A horn? No serenitite has horns. Is she an experiment of the Human's? Or something else?)

"K-kohto, is that you?" For the first time Shade was confused. I kneeled next to her, in awe of her appearance. I gave her a stern explanation. "We're not this Kohto being, but we are known as the Descending Three of the Serenities-" She fainted before I could finish. I know she fainted because, I know I don't like it, lack of blood.

Wrath just saw her and thought she was dead. "Should we dispose the body?" He asked with apathy and an acrid tone.

"No, we bring her to our hideout. Carry her Wrath." I ordered Wrath to carry the girl, but I saw the bitterness in his mind. I caught him with surprise, "You know I can read your thoughts, Wrath."

Wrath froze with confusion and began to walk with Shade and I back to the hideout in the sewers. For others seeking refuge, this may not seem like a good idea, even with wounded. But it's better than being in the open. I hope she won't die on us or we would feel guilty or just ignore the fact she died. I felt like helping for once.

I know those three; they killed my father and my friends. I'll make them suffer under my fist and my gun. But I'll let them go for now.

Until you leave that girl, I'll come after you and make you feel the pain I've felt when I was younger. I swear you'll face judgment, soon. But I'll let you rest.

Shade prepared the bed while I fetched the water, clean to say. Wrath set the girl down on the bed, softly and with ease. I always felt a surge of impulses from her body, in her blood I felt something familiar with her. Have I ever encountered her before, in the past? 'No, it's just my mind that's messing with me.' I shook the sense and helped Shade tend to the girls wound.

He asked a strange question, "Did you sense something, something inside of her?" I just ignored the fact. Shade focused back onto this girl's injury while I clean the wound.

She may have cheated death with minor injuries, but if her wounds aren't cleaned and are cared for, she could meet death once and for all.


	2. Episode 1: Let her go

Elfen Lied: Rise of Renegade

Episode one: Remember to let her go

This girl, she looked so innocent when she slumbers, but what am I to say. She's a stranger, I have no clue who she is, and I'm a stranger who just stumbled over her mess. After her wounds have been treated, the water was crimson that brought back memories of my past. The first human's I killed was back in the A.M.S.W (American Military Super Weapons) facility known as the Asylum. Where I first met my love, Sarah, how I always envied you when we were just twelve.

I faded back to focus. Seeing that Wrath was asleep in his corner, Shade sleeping sitting straight up as he was in his "Secret" state, which was sleep. The girl, the one with pink hair and with that lost horn, she slept soundly after what happened to her.

I could feel what she was dreaming. Love, passion, and affection, pity I lost those human emotion years ago. But why am I feeling what she is dreaming? Was she really in my past? Or my mind is the one who made me paranoid now?

I felt my eyes becoming heavy, my body wanting, needing to rest and my mind wanting to languid. I fade into the confines of my dreams, only seeing darkness before I have these relentless dreams that made me so apathy.

I see only the face of Sarah the girl who I thought was the girl of my dreams now dead and gone from the years of regret.

Sarah brought life into my heart and clouded mind when I was a lad of twelve. She brought joy to me through the roughest times and I did the same for her when she was experimented on. "You're lucky you're not the one who gets needles injected into your arm, Ren." She complained to me countless times, heedless to say. I always looked her over at "recess", only lasting five minutes per day

I always wanted to know how she felt about not being called the Omega-T sample or the Alpha Solitude. She held me to know how we lost our parents. She gave me her symphony about the planned adduction for her several years ago, like myself. "One day, I will escape out of this place." She said with that rosy expression on her face. "And I want you to join me as well and the others, if we can."

Her enthusiasm was my inspiration, and my key to salvation. _What a fool! He thinks he can be calm with subject-VW330015? _One scientist spoke out, afar from where they were. I despised humans, even though my parents were. That did not matter.

_Pity, I enjoyed Sarah's company in my office._ Another scientist said, this time, subtle. What were they saying?

_Why pity the monsters that took our children away and make them killing machines? They only know death and that is all._ Another said bitterly, holding a child.

I remember now…

'Who are you?'

'Crying? Sarah? Why are you crying?' I said before.

'Ren, Help me!' She cried out before a bullet entered the back of her skull and exited through her forehead. Her blood and brain matter splattered onto me. 'YOU BASTARDS, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'LL TAKE ALL YOU LOVE DEARLY!'

All I remembered was blood of those who I had spilled. Most were monsters who blamed my kind. Very few claimed to be my friend. It did not matter. I no longer cared for them.

The crying began again…

'Sarah?' I turned to her corpse, trying to ignore her death and believed she was alright. But Sarah was gone. All I saw was a young girl.

Her head was in her hands, sobbing.

'Those horns? Are you like me too?' I asked.

Her hair was pink and her horns were eerie. When she raised her head, all I could see was tears and crimson eyes. 'Why did you take my papa away? Why? Why? WHY!?' She cried out with sorrow and then anger.

All I could feel was anger when I killed those humans. When I found out that this little, strange girl lost her father, who was one of these men. 'I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU COULD DIE!' With her uncontrolled anger, I ran.

All I did was run and killed guards.

That was the last time I felt those feelings.

Anguish. Sorrow. Remorse. Dread.

I took this girl's future away and tossed it away and into her face. She was in pain and I ran like a coward. No more. That was the past and her loss was no longer of my concern.

'What is this pain, this digging into my heart? Sarah?'

I woke up, sweeting as I never had done before. This happened every night after we had rescued that strange girl. Was she doing this to me? Or am I over reacting to her? I never remembered that little girl ever since, vaguely to my conscience mind, but when I slept; it was clear as water. And those feelings I damned to banishment returned from a long slumber. _What was she doing to me?_

Everyone else was fast asleep (even her), so it must be very late or very early.

My head ached. I stood up, stretched, and went to the cooler to get a bottle of water. When I opened it and got a water bottle, I sensed someone moved, and it wasn't Wrath or Shade. It was her. I turned around and she stood in front of me, glaring.

I couldn't move. That feeling returned and then I knew it was her; the little girl who I ruined everything for her. I tried to reach for my guns, but I stood in horror for the first time in eight years. My mind was blank and my body quaked with fear. _You are a coward, Renegade! Kill her!_ I couldn't do it. I was that coward eight years ago. I felt like a monster of what the humans called us. "Who…who are you?" I asked with horror.

Her red eyes looked into my grey eyes, with contempt and hate. "You do not remember me? Pity that you don't recognized the girl you made an orphan." Her voice was dark filled with misery. "You were the one who caused me the pain I endured and killed those around me! You are an evil man! I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted, waking my companions in sheer terror.

All I did was stand there. Her appendages came from behind her. Those were the same as before we found her.

Wrath and Shade rushed over to restrain her, but pushed away by her invisible arms.

A tear ran down my face, the pain I caused her was greater than my own. All I could do was punch her in the stomach. She gasped for air and she fell to the ground, covering where she was hit. She cried with anger and anguish. "You bastard, you bastard!" she cried out.

{Lilium-theme-plays}

Shade ran up to the girl, to make sure she was alright. Wrath ran up to me, to make sure I was fine (even though I am). "You're crying, Renegade." Wrath pointed out. I knew that.

The girl cried more. "You took everything I loved and made me hurt those I loved! You are a monster! A pure and monstrous fiend!"

Shade looked up at me with a blank face, not knowing what she was saying. Wrath too was curious of what I did to her. "Who are you?" I asked, still shaky. The girl still cried, these memories hurt me more than they did to her. "Kaeda, my name is Kaeda." She tried to calm herself down.

I stood tall, regained my posture, and then looked at her. I glared back at her. My telekinetic hand grabbed her by the throat, raising her up to my level. My fatal kinetic ready to kill her and end all her miseries, tears still in her eyes and anger fallowed. I was going to kill her and end my remorse.

"Renegade! What are you doing?" Wrath demanded to know, trying to calm me down. I was determined to do so. But her invisible arm reached my forehead and went into my head. _What are you doing?_ I thought.

I saw her memories and it was…unbelievable.

I passed out from it and fell to the ground.

As Renegade fell to the floor, Kaede then knocked Wrath to the floor cold. Shade tried to detain her, but he was thrown through the sewer wall. Kaede made sure that all of them were knocked out, or possibly dead.

She then ran out of the sewers and through the city in the dawn. She ran and ran to the only home she knew. A tear ran down her cheek. She was alive.

She ran back to the person that still loved her…

Kotha…

I woke up to see that the wretched girl had knocked every one of us out. I woke them up. "Wake up!" I shouted. Wrath and Shade stirred, but remained unconscious. I wacked them to wake them up, "No, no, baby, let me do the work." Wrath said trying to kiss a girl in his dreams.

The only thing he kissed was my boot.

Shade quickly got up and then began to run after Kaede.

Wrath was groggy. "I'll meet you when we find her." I said as I began to run after her. My blood boiled. My hate grew. My emotions desecrated.

Wrath stood up, but wobbled due to dizziness. He fallowed his leader. To many, he was drunk.

{Lilium ends}


	3. Episode 2: Embrace Loved Ones

Elfen Lied: Rise of Renegade.

Episode 2: Embracing loved ones

Kaede ran and ran through the streets. All that was on her mind was Kohta and how long has she been gone. To everyone else, she was a stranger who was rushing because she was late. Kaede's heart raced, not because of her raging yearning for Kohta; what happened earlier brought back bad memories of her child hood. The pain that man caused and what fallowed her throughout her life. The horror to make her hated and her life that hurt so many.

She wanted to tear him into pieces, but the sheer terror of her father's murderer was horrifying. All those years later, he was the Lucifer of her life. _Why did he not kill then and not now? He ran, because he needed a scapegoat._ She tried to forget that bastard, but his image irked her mind. His vectors were nothing she had seen before. A set like hers and one different; one that shimmered with death and chaos; it was like she was looking at the eyes of Death himself.

All that time of running, she came to a halt to the door where she rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

As she waited, she heard the grandfather clock chimed. It was her softer side "Nyuu" and Nana who fixed the clock. When it stopped, the door opened to reveal Kohta, who was surprised to see Kaede alive. "K-Kaede, is it you?" Kohta said before falling silent. Kaede nodded her head, tears in her eyes. "Kohta!" Kaede expressed her sadness and happiness to see Kohta, the one she hurt and amended to again.

Yuka came out to see what the noise was about. "Kohta? Is everything alright?" Seeing the girl, who she recalled as Nyuu, "Nyuu!" Yuka shouted happily to see her again. Mayu and Nana came out to see what the commotion was about, only to see Kaede.

Kaede was greeted by a hug by the girl she despised. "My name is not Nyuu." Kaede said cold and bitter. "My name is Kaede."

Yuka let go of Kaede, scared of who she knew as Nyuu into someone cold and dark. Wanta ran to her and barked happily.

Kohta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana noticed that Kaede had no horns. Kohta was the only one to speak out. "Kaede, what happened to your other horn?" With that, she panicked. "What?" She felt the stump where her horns once where. "Damn it! I was supposed to die if this ever happened!" Kaede swore to herself. She then remembered that man. _Did he…did he save me from that firefight?_ She thought to herself once again. _No…I must have made it out and didn't realize it._

Kohta hugged her, with tears in his eyes. "I thought you were gone forever, Kaede." Kaede was taken by surprise, she blushed and embraced him in a kiss, which infuriated Yuka (she meant it as a reminder to Kohta of her love). "Ah-hmm!" Yuka coughed, breaking the love fest of those two. Then she saw the bullet holes. "Nyu-I mean Kaede! You're hurt!"

Kohta saw them too. "We need to get you inside and patch that up." With that Kohta took Kaede's hand into his and took his beloved inside. Kaede was blushing seriously. _Even after what I did to him, he still cares of what happens to me._ Yuka turned to Nana and Mayu. "Can you two make sure the gate is closed and lock it. I'm going to help Kohta." The two girls nodded their heads as Yuka went inside.

Wanta was growling at the gate, something or someone was close.

"Come on Nana." Mayu said to Nana. "Nana?" Mayu turned to Nana to see her friend's eyes wide. Mayu knew something was wrong. She looked in the direction where her friend was looking at. She too was shocked to see someone with that look.

"I sense pure agony." All Nana could say before she and Mayu were taken by surprise.

Wrath walked through the town that he and his comrades were in. If he and his allies dumped that girl's body, then this wouldn't have happened.

Wrath sighed. "I feel ashamed to be a Serenity only to be beaten by a pink haired girl."

But the town he walked in was peaceful-enough peace for people to not notice the fighting the night before-and they seemed happy. _Why would Renegade hate humans and call them spineless worms?_ Wrath thoughts were interrupted by an uncanny scream from a woman who had her purse stolen. _And I see why. _The thug was going to run past Wrath, until; he was grabbed and thrown to the ground by the brute. The Thug dropped the purse in both pain and horror. He began to cry for mercy.

"Listen to me and listen well, you piece of shit! You'll stay here and wait for the police or I'll break your neck!" After Wrath said this, the thug soiled himself. The women ran to the scene when a group gathered to see what happened, well most of them were shocked. The young woman made it through to see the thug cradling himself while sucking his thumb.

Wrath picked up the purse and walked it over to the awed young woman. "I believe this yours." Wrath held it out to her.

The woman smiled and spoke shyly. "T-thank you for retrieving my purse, mister," Wrath was being polite to her, too polite. "It was my pleasure, miss?" Wrath asked. The young woman smiled. "You are very polite. My name is Sanya. And you are?"

Wrath scratched his head; the only name he had ever known was Wrath. "My name is Wrath, Miss Sanya."

With that they both chuckled and the police arrived to arrest the mugger.

Shade was lost and he also lost that girl. "Error, target lost. Hmm. Renegade seems to be farther ahead of me." Then Shade realized.

Renegade was the quickest when anger consumed him.

He thought of where he could be. His mind flew across the town, searching for his master-comrade. Then he saw what he was doing. "Error, critical danger for the humans, detection imminent." Shade said, and then warped out of that spot.

Nana and Mayu were trapped in the entanglement of a stranger. His eyes showed a grey shimmer of destruction. Nana is capable of surviving this kind of stress, but Mayu was chocking and couldn't believe what was happening. Nana tried to speak, but couldn't. Wanta's growling and barking was a pain for this man to hear. Mayu tried to fight the vectors force, but she was suffocating from the use of her oxygen. Nana couldn't think straight, she was restricted from using her vectors because Mayu was in danger.

Mayu was very special to her; she couldn't let her die here. Nana felt more than a sister or a best friend to Mayu, but something inside of her told her something. _Do not let her die!_

Wanta's barking and growling stopped as he charged at the stranger who was hurting his master. He then bite deep into the man's leg, not letting him hurt her any more. Unaware to Wanta, he asked for his death sentence. In an instant, the strangers strange Vector cut into Wanta's flesh. He let out a loud whimper and bark.

His little puppy body fell to the ground, lying limp in a pool of blood.

Mayu began to cry at the loss of her beloved companion. Nana knew that this assailant let his guard down and, with a thrust of one of her vectors, she stabbed the man. Believing for him to be dead when she ripped his heart out. Seeing his body fall to the floor, so too did she and Mayu fell.

After that, Mayu coughed roughly and feeling tears glide down her cheeks of what happened. Nana crawled over to Mayu, not worried about what she had done to the strange man, but to make sure Mayu was alright. "Mayu, Mayu, are you alright?!" She felt her heart racing after what happened. "Nana?" Mayu replied with pain. She was crying in pain too.

She lifted Mayu up and held her close keeping her vectors ready, just in case if anyone tried to hurt her friend, her reason.

Inside of the house, after the checkup, Yuka, Kohta, and Kaede heard the shouting and crying. Yuka ran towards the gate to see what was happening. Kaede felt that presence again and quaked with fear. Kohta noticed this. "Whats the matter, Kaede?" She was quiet for a while then spoke up. "He followed me here." This confused Kohta. Kaede remained quiet, until he realized, someone was after her.

As Yuka came to the gate, she saw what was monstrous to most and even frightened serial hardened criminals. She saw the body of Wanta and the strange man, who lost his heart to Nana. "Nana…What happened?" She asked with fear in her voice. Nana looked up at Yuka. "Yuka, Mayu and I were going to close the gate and then this man came and attacked us." She looked down at Mayu, who she was relieved to be okay. "Nana," Mayu whispered. "Thank you." All she could say for now before she passed out.

Nana cried, even though Mayu was alive, she was worried sick. Yuka then realized that Nana had a closer relationship with Mayu.

Kohta and Kaede came out to see the same mess. To both Kohta and Kaede, they never knew that Nana could do such a thing. But their curiosity ended when the man began to stand up. The gaping hole in his chest began to regenerate his heart, bone, and flesh. He opened his eyes and saw all of them.

"Pathetic, worthless worms you choose to run to these worms." Renegade intimidated them. Angry, Nana wanted to lunge at him and rip apart. To Kaede, her nightmare began again.


End file.
